


Don't look behind

by AthenaZelda



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Prive-le de sa liberté, et il ne chantera plus. Yesung avait besoin de le fuir, il avait besoin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.





	Don't look behind

            Yesung courait, aussi vite que possible, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il pleuvait sur la ville, cela avait duré toute la journée. Le soleil était tombé, mais on ne l’avait pas vu depuis la veille de toute manière. Il était pieds nus, pourtant cela ne l’empêchait pas de courir à grandes enjambées, le souffle haletant, ses cheveux noirs ruisselants. Son tee-shirt blanc, complètement mouillé, lui collait à la peau ; tout comme son pantalon léger, en coton, sur ses cuisses. Combien de temps courait-il comme cela ? Il n’en avait aucune idée, mais il ne s’arrêtait pas pour autant, traversant les rues et les boulevards désertés à cause de la pluie. Il arriva jusqu’à un parc de jeux pour enfants, et évidemment il n’y avait personne. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son corps, épuisé, le lâcha en cours de route, ou bien son pied percuta un obstacle qu’il n’avait pas vu, toujours était-il qu’il tomba à terre dans une flaque de boue. Il eut du mal à se redresser après cela, les jambes flageolantes, alors il resta assis, sous la pluie, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende une voiture s’arrêter près du parc. Un homme en sortit, de grande taille, en costume noir, accompagné du chauffeur de la voiture qui tenait un parapluie, ainsi que d’un troisième homme solidement bâti qui paraissait être un garde du corps. Le premier homme semblait important, bien habillé comme il était, les yeux noirs et profonds sous des sourcils épais, et la mâchoire saillante. Il s’approcha de Yesung avec nonchalance et ce-dernier ne broncha pas, se contentant de le fixer avec méfiance.

— Regarde comme tu es pathétique, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. T’enfuir de la maison comme ça, pour t’arrêter là.

 

Yesung répondit par un soupir rageur et il détourna la tête. L’homme se tourna vers son garde du corps, pas impressionné du tout.

— Veuillez relever cet enfant et le ramener à la voiture.

— Tout de suite, monsieur Siwon.

 

Et tandis que l’homme de main attrapait Yesung par le bras pour l’aider à se mettre debout, Siwon lui tourna le dos et repartit à la voiture, s’installant à côté du chauffeur pour mieux ignorer le fuyard assis à l’arrière avec le garde du corps. Résigné, Yesung était prostré contre la portière, les yeux regardant tristement le paysage citadin qui défilait. A présent, il tremblait de froid et personne ne s’en souciait.

 

Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux : ils sortirent de la mégapole pour se rendre à la résidence des Choi qui se trouvait à l’écart, bordée de clôtures et de murets pour préserver l’intérieur des regards indiscrets. Le terrain était vaste, avec un jardin si grand qu’il avait le luxe d’avoir un petit lac. C’était comme une petite ville près de la capitale, avec une maison principale qui ressemblait davantage à un manoir, des bâtiments annexes, dont une écurie, et des habitations pour tous ceux qui travaillaient au domaine, du jardinier au cuisinier, en passant par les domestiques. C’était un autre monde qui côtoyait Séoul, car les Choi étaient sûrement la famille la plus riche du pays, et à vingt-cinq ans seulement, Siwon était un chef d’entreprise très influent. Une fois la grille principale ouverte, la voiture entra dans la propriété, jusqu’au manoir, où on reconduisit Yesung à sa chambre tandis que le maître de maison retourna à ses affaires. La femme de chambre en service ce soir-là s’occupa du jeune homme mouillé et sale après sa course effrénée en ville. La pièce était simple comparée au reste de la demeure, le lit était à gauche de l’entrée, avec une commode en face et un petit bureau près de la fenêtre. Habituellement souriante, Ailee, comme on l’appelait au sein de la propriété, regardait Yesung avec tristesse. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, complètement amorphe. La jeune femme le connaissait bien : tout comme lui, elle avait grandi ici.

— Pourquoi es-tu parti comme cela ? soupira-t-elle en lui retirant son tee-shirt. Tu sais bien qu’il ne te le permettrait pas…

— Je te prie de garder tes commentaires pour toi, coupa la voix du maître de maison.

 

Siwon était tout juste entré dans la chambre avec une bassine d’eau fumante dans les bras, et des serviettes blanches sur l’épaule. Il avait retiré sa veste de costume noire et les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées jusqu’au coude.

— Apporte-moi plutôt plus d’eau chaude et laisse-nous après ça.

— Bien monsieur, fit Ailee, les joues rougies.

 

Il s’avança vers Yesung pour se mettre face à lui et il attendit d’être seul à seul pour reprendre la parole.

— On dirait un rat mouillé, se moqua-t-il. Tu as de la boue sur le visage, et je ne te parle même pas de l’état de tes pieds.

 

Comme son vis-à-vis ne répondait pas, il s’agenouilla devant lui et lui attrapa une jambe, puis l’autre, et immergea les pieds sales et blessés dans la bassine. Il entreprit de les frotter avec application – et Yesung le laissait faire – retirant la saleté et faisant attention aux éraflures. En même temps, il lui massait les mollets qui étaient sûrement endoloris après cette course.

— Tu ne me parles toujours pas, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il sur un ton plus doux. Est-ce un traitement uniquement réservé à moi ou bien tout le monde subit ton mutisme ? Cela fait quand même des années que ça dure…

 

La non-réponse était attendue tandis qu’Ailee revint avec une nouvelle bassine d’eau qu’elle posa à côté de Siwon, avant de repartir sans rien dire. Le jeune homme se releva et plongea une serviette dans l’eau propre et il s’assit sur le matelas pour essuyer le visage de Yesung qui ne bougeait toujours pas mais qui évitait son regard. Il lui nettoya ensuite le cou, les épaules et les bras, dans un silence complet, et il continuait dans sa tâche qu’il exécutait sans sourciller bien qu’il n’y était pas habitué. Il lui sécha les pieds avec la deuxième serviette, non sans les examiner longuement, constatant que les éraflures n’avaient pas besoin de plus de soins et qu’elles se résorberaient d’elles-mêmes. Yesung n’avait rien de cassé ou de foulé suite à sa chute, il avait eu de la chance. Comme il restait apathique, Siwon sortit lui-même un pyjama propre de la commode et le changea sans rencontrer de résistance.

— Tu ne veux pas que je te borde en plus ? reprit-il enfin, une fois Yesung prêt pour aller se coucher. Tu es bien puéril, tu n’as plus quinze ans !

 

Enfin une réaction ! Yesung tourna vivement les yeux vers lui avec colère et alla se réfugier en silence sous ses draps.

— Dors paisiblement, tu seras puni demain de toute façon.

 

Sur ces mots, Siwon sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. La nuit allait être longue pour Yesung qui redoutait le lever du soleil. Il ne voulait pas être là, il ne le voulait plus. Ce n’était pas chez lui, tout son corps lui disait de fuir cet endroit. Il n’était ni domestique, ni maître des lieux, tout au plus un locataire mais il n’avait pas eu le choix, et à l’époque c’était la meilleure solution, sans doute…

 

Il avait quatorze ans quand ses parents disparurent dans un accident de voiture, et il n’avait aucune autre famille vers qui se tourner. Ce fut l’ami et le patron de son père qui le recueilli, monsieur Choi, le père de Siwon. Yesung était devenu le frère adoptif d’un garçon qui avait son âge et qui était déjà son ami d’enfance, et cette situation semblait convenir à tout le monde. On lui laissa une année pour se remettre du deuil et s’habituer à sa nouvelle vie, à son frère qui était très protecteur envers lui, à son nouveau père qui se portait garant de son avenir. Pourtant, une nuit, celui qui l’avait recueilli s’était immiscé dans sa chambre, pendant qu’il dormait. Yesung n’avait jamais réellement su comment, mais il avait été drogué au préalable pour éviter la moindre résistance lorsque les mains de cette personne qu’il croyait bienveillante s’étaient glissées sous son pyjama pour le toucher intimement. Quel traumatisme pour un garçon de quinze ans de se réveiller, la tête lourde, en découvrant son père adoptif entre ses jambes, forçant son chemin en lui. Il n’avait pas pu crier, il avait été à peine capable de supplier, en vain. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il ne lui restait que la douleur, l’effroi, la honte et le sentiment d’être arraché à une nouvelle vie qu’il avait crue acquise. Sans mot dire, cet homme le laissa au petit matin, comme si de rien n’était. Quelle était donc sa place dans cette grande maison ? A l’époque, il pouvait encore compter sur Siwon, jusqu’à ce que son père l’envoie faire ses études à l’étranger pendant trois ans. On n’évoqua plus cette horrible nuit. Cet homme n’avait plus tenté de le toucher jusqu’à ce qu’un cancer ne l’emporte peu après le retour de Siwon. Mais Yesung n’avait plus jamais trouvé sa place dans cette famille, et son ami, celui qu’il aimait comme un frère ou plus encore, avait changé : son sourire avait disparu, ainsi que sa tendresse à son égard.

 

            Cela faisait sept ans que Siwon était devenu le chef de famille à la place de son père, une famille très réduite mais qui n’avait rien perdu de sa fortune. On attendait alors avec impatience un éventuel mariage de l’héritier pour donner un nouveau souffle au nom des Choi. Et Yesung vivait encore dans cette maison, qui n’était pas la sienne, errant tel un fantôme. Peu à peu Siwon lui donnait des ordres, et il obéissait, car il n’avait que cela à faire. On ne le laissait pas sortir, on ne lui avait pas permis de continuer ses études non plus. A vingt-cinq ans, il ignorait quelle était la valeur de sa vie, enfermé dans cette prison dorée.

 

            Son réveil sonna sur le coup des sept heures du matin mais il ne sortit pas le bout de son nez pour autant. Il se sentait bien roulé en boule sous sa couette, et il savait que s’il en sortait rien de bon n’allait lui arriver. Ainsi, lorsque Yesung entendit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir, il se crispa des pieds à la tête, s’attendant au pire. Sa bulle lui fut arrachée sans sommation et il vit Ailee, portant un plateau contenant son petit-déjeuner en équilibre sur une main, qui le regardait avec désapprobation, son autre main sur la hanche. Elle avait ouvert les rideaux et le soleil illuminait sa longue chevelure aux reflets cuivrés.

— Tu comptes rester comme ça toute la journée ?

 

Quelle importance, qu’il reste dans son lit ou qu’il se lève faire son devoir, le résultat serait le même : Siwon lui avait promis une punition exemplaire.

— Tu vas rester muet avec moi aussi maintenant ? reprit-elle, vivement.

 

A contrecœur, et en laissant échapper un soupir très prononcé, Yesung s’assit et accepta le plateau repas. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre à son amie, quand la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau. Siwon finissait tout juste de s’habiller pour le travail qu’il avait décidé de rendre une visite matinale au fugitif de la veille.

— Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois.

— Laissez-le respirer un peu, intervint Ailee.

— Toi tu sors, retourne à ton travail.

 

Elle n’eut d’autre choix que d’obéir mais son regard laissait penser que Siwon ne s’en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

— Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? soupira-t-il en regardant Yesung qui était assis en tailleur sur son matelas.

 

Pas de réponse, au grand damne du maître de maison.

— J’en ai assez de ton silence, reprit-il. Tu effectueras le double des corvées aujourd’hui. Je rentre à quinze heures, sois sûr d’être dans mon bureau.

 

Comme Yesung l’ignorait toujours, il sortit de la chambre, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ailee qui fulminait. Comme si de rien n’était, il reprit son chemin.

— Tu ne peux pas continuer à le traiter comme ça, dit-elle. Il n’est pas ta propriété, il vit dans cette maison lui aussi…

— Qui t’a permis de me parler sans les formalités ? coupa-t-il sèchement. N’oublie pas quelle est ta place ici !

 

Et il partit sans se retourner alors qu’elle alla rejoindre Yesung qui était en train de s’habiller.

— Cet enfoiré, grognait-elle. Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ce qu’il t’ordonne.

— Laisse, répondit Yesung d’une voix douce.

— Si tu t’es enfui aussi soudainement, c’est que tu n’es pas heureux, continua Ailee en le regardant tristement.

— J’ai perdu momentanément la tête.

— Arrête un peu. Il n’a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça…

— Il a tous les droits, corrigea Yesung qui venait juste de terminer de boutonner sa chemise.

— Dis-moi juste qu’il ne te force pas à faire quoique ce soit.

— Tu t’inquiètes trop.

 

Pour terminer la discussion, il lui sourit sans rien ajouter de plus. Résignée, Ailee n’insista pas et ils partirent tous les deux commencer leur journée. Ce n’était pas si désagréable, le temps passait vite entre amis. On en oubliait les soucis et on riait innocemment pendant qu’on prenait soin de cette grande maison. Un petit coup de mains aux écuries, et plus tard une participation commune au désherbage du terrain près du lac, avant de retourner dans la maison. Ailee et Yesung s’étaient habitués à en faire une sorte de jeu complice pour que les corvées passent rapidement et agréablement. Personne ne le leur reprochait et l’ambiance était joyeuse avec le reste du personnel. La vie dans cette maison n’était pas un enfer pour Yesung tant qu’il avait ces moments, mais ses questions restaient les mêmes : quoi qu’il fasse, il ne comprenait pas où était sa place ou ce que lui voulait Siwon.

 

            Si la journée passait si vite, alors les quinze heures sonnèrent comme la fin des jeux. Ils virent même la voiture noire de Siwon s’avancer dans l’allée. Tandis qu’Ailee allait prendre un peu de repos, Yesung prit son temps pour se rendre dans le bureau. Cet homme était déjà à l’intérieur, et le faire patienter plus longtemps était un pari risqué. Il entra le plus discrètement possible dans cette grande pièce du premier étage qui servait de lieu de travail et de bibliothèque personnelle. Siwon était installé derrière sa grande table en bois foncé et poli, penché sur divers papiers.

— La ponctualité ce n’est vraiment pas ton fort, dit-il sans lever les yeux.

 

Yesung s’approcha lentement sans répondre, se tenant de l’autre côté du bureau.

— Oui je vérifie de nouveaux contrats, expliqua Siwon. Je ne te l’ai pas dit ? J’ai renvoyé tous les agents de sécurité. Ils t’ont permis de t’échapper alors tout le service a été viré.

 

Il leva les yeux vers Yesung pour lire sa réaction sur son visage. Comme prévu, le jeune homme était horrifié.

— Oui, par ta faute, ces hommes n’ont plus de travail. Content ?

 

Bien sûr que non, il n’était absolument pas content. Le cœur serré, il ne pouvait que regarder Siwon lui faire part de sa cruauté. Il se leva de son fauteuil pour contourner le bureau, s’approchant au plus près de Yesung. Il lui attrapa le menton entre ses doigts pour lui relever le visage, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

— Et bien sûr, tu ne diras rien pour les défendre, n’est-ce pas ? Parce que tu as décidé d’être puéril et de ne plus m’adresser la parole. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, dans cette position ?

 

Il le collait presque, avec insistance, et son visage était si près du sien qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Yesung posa ses mains sur le large torse qui était à sa portée, les pommettes rougissantes. Siwon ne bougeait plus, laissant son vis-à-vis libre de ses mouvements. Libre. De faire glisser ses mains jusqu’à la boucle de la ceinture qu’il défit avec des gestes fébriles. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans le pantalon, frôlant le renflement qui déformait le caleçon. Siwon laissa échapper un gémissement rauque contre son oreille, le faisant tressaillir. De sa main libre, Yesung déboutonna son pantalon qui glissa le long de ses jambes, tandis que Siwon se faisait plus dur entre ses doigts. Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus fermes et assurés, attisant le désir et le bien-être de celui qui profitait de ses caresses.

 

Tout à coup, Siwon le prit par la gorge et le fit basculer en arrière, le jetant presque sur le bureau. Le souffle coupé sous la surprise, Yesung vit son pantalon et son caleçon lui être complètement retirés, et Siwon se tenait sur lui, le regard flamboyant.

— Tiens tes jambes, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et écarte bien.

 

Yesung attrapa fermement ses jambes par derrière les genoux, complètement dévoilé aux yeux de Siwon qui le regardait sans pudeur.

— Tu n’es pas assez ouvert encore, ajouta-t-il en suçotant un de ses doigts.

 

Avec précaution il l’insinua en lui, détendant ses chairs, l’habituant à sa présence. Yesung ne résista pas et il se laissa emporter par les sensations qui l’enflammaient sous la ceinture. Etait-ce par habitude, ou bien aimait-il réellement ça, mais cela était suffisant pour que son corps réponde. Son érection fit sourire Siwon, aussi ignoble qu’était cet homme, il était doué de ses mains. Il le haïssait et l’aimait en même temps, et il n’avait pas la force de le repousser. Siwon n’attendit pas plus longtemps : son membre tendu vint caresser le petit orifice prêt à l’accueillir. Il donna un coup de rein sec, arrachant un cri de surprise de la bouche de Yesung.

— Je crois que ce sera mon seul moyen d’entendre ta voix, ironisa Siwon en entamant une série de va-et-vient langoureux.

 

Son compagnons ne retenait pas ses gémissements de plaisir qui s’intensifiaient en même temps que les coups de butoir se faisaient plus forts. Les hanches de Siwon tapaient inlassablement contre ses fesses, lui brûlant la peau. Dans un moment de lucidité, Yesung attrapa le nœud de la cravate de Siwon et le força à se pencher un peu plus vers lui. Ses lèvres enfin à sa portée, il vint lui chercher un profond baiser, lapant sa langue comme s’il était assoiffé. Alors qu’il se sentait au bout de ses limites, Siwon rompit le baiser et le saisit fermement à la gorge, presque à l’en étouffer. Il donna un dernier coup de rein, entrant au plus profond et, dans un râle, il se déversa en lui. Yesung se contracta de tout son être lorsqu’il sentit cette vague de chaleur dans ses entrailles, il était lui-même au bord de la petite mort. Mais Siwon se retira dans un soupir et regarda sa montre en réarrangeant sa coiffure.

— Je te prie de me nettoyer ce foutoir maintenant, dit-il simplement tout en reboutonnant son pantalon.

 

Yesung se redressa un peu, le visage ruisselant et la respiration saccadée. Les yeux ronds, il regardait Siwon avec surprise, ne pouvant croire qu’il en avait déjà terminé avec lui.

— Je n’ai pas le temps d’attendre que tu te finisses. Occupe-t-en tout seul vite fait, j’ai un rendez-vous qui sera là dans dix minutes, alors nettoie-moi tout ça, reprit-il en quittant le bureau sans lui adresser un regard.

 

Encore pris par les effluves d’un ébat trop rapide, Yesung se laissa glisser sur le sol, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il ne lui restait plus que la douleur et l’embarras à présent, et il peina à remettre son caleçon et son pantalon. Puisqu’il fallait s’y mettre, il ramassa un document tombé à terre, ne sachant trop quoi en faire. Ailee apparut dans le bureau, effarée. Elle alla aider son ami à se relever. Il chancelait un peu à cause du contrecoup : Siwon ne l’avait pas ménagé, et le bas de son dos lui faisait mal.

— Ne me dis pas qu’il t’a… commença-t-elle, soudainement pâle. Vio…

— Non, coupa Yesung. C’était consenti.

— Mon chéri, parfois tu crois que c’était un acte consenti, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre il parvient à t’obliger à faire ces choses, les violences conjugales ne sont pas aussi simples.

— Tu te trompes, insista-t-il avec fermeté.

— Dans ce cas, c’est un tout autre problème, répondit-elle d’une voix brisée.

 

Rapidement, elle l’aida à remettre le bureau en ordre avant de sortir, sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Siwon, tout frais et dispo, accompagné d’un homme d’affaire aux cheveux grisonnants. Yesung eut du mal à se tenir droit et il maquilla son mal-être en s’inclinant respectueusement devant lui. Alors Siwon ne dit rien et conduisit son invité à l’intérieur de son bureau. Pour se remettre de ses émotions, Yesung s’appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Il n’avait qu’une envie : aller se coucher bien qu’il n’était pas encore l’heure de dîner. Ailee et lui allaient repartir quand ils surprirent la conversation des deux hommes.

— Ce jeune homme, n’est-il pas votre frère ?

— Mon frère ? répéta Siwon avec surprise. Quelle idée ! Sûrement pas. C’est vrai que mon père a été forcé de le recueillir, comme un chien errant vous voyez… c’est plus une bouche à nourrir qu’un membre de la famille.

 

Ailee attrapa le bras de Yesung et l’emmena rapidement, le plus loin possible de cette conversation. Le jeune homme était bouleversé par ce qu’il avait entendu. Même si Siwon le traitait comme un domestique, il espérait tout de même qu’au fond il était plus que ça, même s’il ne le montrait pas, peut-être… un minimum de considération. Ils avaient pourtant été amis dans leur adolescence, ils avaient été pourtant comme des frères à une époque. Et si Yesung avait banni le mot fraternité de leur relation, pour des raisons bien plus profondes que le sexe, il était tout de même malgré lui très attaché à cet homme. Cet homme ignoble. Pour lui il ne valait pas plus qu’un chien. Il se sentait tellement naïf, pourtant il le savait, sinon pourquoi l’avait-il fui ? Il en avait assez de tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il l’aimait, et le haïssait, alors il ne devait pas être surpris par un tel traitement, que ce soit par l’égoïsme de Siwon durant l’acte où sa manière de le rabaisser même lorsqu’il n’était pas là pour l’entendre. Ailee ne savait pas quoi lui dire, tandis qu’ils sortaient du manoir pour aller prendre l’air. Elle n’avait pas le cœur à faire la leçon à Yesung, elle savait que c’était une torture pour lui depuis près de sept ans. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant l’enclos des chiens de garde qui se précipitèrent sur eux avec joie.

 

            L’esprit encore embrouillé, le jeune homme demanda à son amie de le laisser seul. Machinalement, il entreprit de nettoyer le chenil, plus pour penser à autre chose que par soucis de se montrer méticuleux avec les tâches ménagères, d’autant plus que les niches avaient déjà été passées en revue, les gamelles remplies, les déjections ramassées… au moins, ces animaux ne le traitaient pas avec mépris ou avec pitié, et ils étaient bien content d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui jouer. Ailee était partie en cuisine, prendre une pause pendant qu’on préparait le dîner. D’ailleurs Yesung ne daigna pas se montrer de toute la soirée, préférant la compagnie des chiens. Il finit par s’endormir, épuisé par sa journée. Cependant son absence se fit remarquer, et personne excepté Ailee ne savait où il était, et elle avait fini sa journée. Enervé par ce comportement, Siwon se chargea lui-même d’aller chercher Yesung alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment, et il finit par le trouver, allongé près d’une niche.

— Sérieusement tu es ridicule, dit-il sèchement.

 

Du bout du pied, il attrapa la cheville de Yesung et le fit glisser vers lui, le réveillant par la même occasion. Le jeune homme n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait que Siwon, visiblement en colère, l’attrapa par le col pour le relever. Il ne le lâcha pas et l’emmena hors de l’enclos.

— Ah vraiment, tu veux être traité comme les chiens ? gronda-t-il.

 

Yesung ne releva pas l’ironie douloureuse dont Siwon faisait preuve, peut-être sans le vouloir. Ne l’avait-il pas comparé à un chien quelques heures plus tôt ?

— Tu schlingues c’est atroce, continua-t-il en le forçant à le suivre.

 

Il prit la direction de la chambre de Yesung, sans même le ménager dans ses pas, et il le conduisit de force dans sa salle de bain.

— Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche, et frotte-toi bien.

 

Yesung le regarda longuement, l’air boudeur, mais il commença tout de même à retirer ses vêtements. Siwon ne partit par pour autant et ce fut quand il entra dans la douche qu’il se rendit compte qu’il était toujours là. Il s’immobilisa, la main sur le levier de douche.

— Non mais je reste, reprit Siwon avec un sourire sardonique. Je veux m’assurer que tu te frottes partout.

 

Yesung répondit par une grimace et ouvrit l’eau chaude. Il en oublia presque la présence du voyeur, car la sensation chaleureuse de l’eau coulant sur sa peau était si agréable. Il se sentait si bien que c’en était presque jouissif. La fleur de douche moussait et une odeur fleurie emplissait la salle de bain tandis qu’il se savonnait de la tête aux pieds. Et Siwon n’en loupait pas une miette, appréciant le spectacle d’un œil lubrique. La peau luisante de Yesung l’appelait, tout comme ses petites fesses qui gigotaient et qui étaient si excitantes. Enfin, l’eau fut coupée et le jeune homme attrapa une serviette qu’il noua autour de sa taille. Il mit un moment à remarquer Siwon, près de la porte, le regardant avec envie. Yesung baissa légèrement les yeux et remarqua son entrejambe inhabituellement gonflée.

— Je n’y suis pour rien, sourit Siwon. C’est de ta faute. Veux-tu bien t’en occuper ?

 

Silencieusement et sans la moindre hésitation, Yesung s’avança jusqu’à lui et s’agenouilla sur le carrelage. Il défit la boucle de la ceinture et sortit le sexe tendu, le tenant fermement entre ses doigts. Il commença à lui caresser la hampe, la regardant comme s’il était hypnotisé, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La main de Siwon se posa sur ses cheveux mouillés, mais Yesung la repoussa vivement, d’un coup. Le sourire de l’homme d’affaire s’élargit et il le laissa faire ce qu’il voulait. Les yeux de Yesung se levèrent vers lui, noirs et scintillants, comme deux perles, et sa langue se posa sur le gland, suivie par les lèvres, en douceur. Siwon s’adossa à la porte en soupirant de bien-être tandis que son amant s’appliquait à sa tâche. A chaque va-et-vient il l’engloutissait plus profondément, et il semblait en prendre lui-même du plaisir à en juger par les bruits de succion qui résonnaient dans la salle de bain. Il sentait que ça le titillait lui aussi entre ses jambes, et il restait frustré de leurs ébats plus tôt dans la journée. Soudain, il sentit Siwon se crisper : il était prêt à jouir, mais Yesung ne s’arrêta pas pour autant, accélérant le rythme. Il s’immobilisa juste à temps, et le garda en bouche pendant que le liquide s’échappait sous un cri de plaisir.

— Tu es vraiment devenu doué au fil des ans, commenta Siwon avec délectation, en se rhabillant. Bonne nuit, Yesung.

 

Et il sortit de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre, le laissant en plan, stupéfait. Le sentiment de frustration redoubla et il mit un moment avant de se relever pour aller se coucher dans son lit qui n’était pas loin. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre un pyjama, et il grogna dans son oreiller. Il s’installa ensuite plus confortablement, agrippant son érection pour la soulager. Il se caressa frénétiquement, et poussa des soupirs de plus en plus audibles. Il aurait préféré un véritable acte, pas trop brusque au début, et qui n’aurait pas été interrompu, mais Siwon était tellement égoïste… il s’allongea sur le côté et se cambra, son autre main vint se glisser entre ses fesses, titillant sa petite entrée. Il y fit pénétrer un doigt et gémit instantanément. Son plaisir était décuplé, à l’avant comme à l’arrière, et il continua ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente complètement satisfait. Si cet homme ne voulait pas le contenter, il le ferait lui-même. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se déverser sur ses draps, dans un cri de délivrance résumé en un seul nom. Siwon. Enfin.

 

            Tôt dans la matinée, Yesung n’avait pas attendu son réveil pour se lever. Le cœur léger, il se rendit à la buanderie pour faire la lessive, sa literie incluse, après avoir en avoir mis une toute propre sur son lit. Il ne croisa ni Ailee, ni Siwon, et c’était tout aussi bien, il n’avait envie de parler avec personne. Une fois la machine terminée, il partit étendre le linge dans la cour. Il se sentait bien, surtout par rapport à la veille, qu’il se permit de chantonner tout en étendant les draps sur la corde. Sa voix cristalline répondait au chant des oiseaux avec mélodie, et il fredonnait en boucle une vieille chanson romanesque. Il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il avait été vu, et que Siwon l’avait suivi discrètement. Caché par les draps, Yesung ne le voyait pas et il continuait à chanter avec joie. Trop heureux de pouvoir l’entendre enfin sans qu’il ne se mure dans son silence, le jeune homme d’affaire restait hors de portée de ses yeux pour pouvoir apprécier le son de sa voix. Cela faisait des années qu’il ne l’avait plus entendu chanter, c’était comme un baume au cœur. Sans s’exercer ou même le faire exprès, Yesung avait naturellement un chant doux et pur, très agréable à l’oreille. Il savait que sa cachette ne durerait pas, mais il ne voulait rien louper de ce moment privilégié. Un coup de vent releva un des draps blancs, révélant sa présence aux yeux de Yesung qui se paralysa de stupeur, coupant net la chanson.

— C’est vraiment que tu refuses de me parler, j’en suis sûr maintenant, sourit Siwon. Pourtant ça fait un bien fou de t’entendre, tu ne t’en rends pas compte.

 

Yesung fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et il se retourna pour partir. Mais Siwon se précipita sur lui pour lui attraper le bras.

— Allons, ne t’enfuis pas comme ça, reprit-il. Tu m’en veux pour hier ? Ne t’avais-je pas dit que tu serais puni ? Il était hors de question de te laisser jouir.

 

Les joues rosies, Yesung tenta de se défaire de lui, en vain.

— Et puis… j’ai pu voir un joli spectacle ensuite, te voir te satisfaire devant et derrière, c’était très charmant.

 

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Yesung se sentit horrifié, les yeux ronds et interrogateurs.

— Depuis ta fugue, j’ai installé des caméras dans ta chambre, expliqua Siwon.

 

De la stupeur, il passa à la colère. Il n’avait pas le droit de l’épier comme cela. Il parvint à lui faire lâcher son emprise et il repartit se réfugier loin de lui, dans sa chambre, même s’il n’était plus tout à fait à l’abri. La journée qui avait pourtant bien commencée était déjà devenue un cauchemar pour lui. Il en avait assez de ce contrôle constant qu’exerçait Siwon sur lui, cette pression étouffante. Il n’était qu’un objet dans cette maison, une chose que Siwon utilisait quand il en avait besoin et qu’il rangeait quand il avait fini. Yesung avait de moins en moins l’impression d’avoir une vie. Il avait déjà ressenti cela, dix ans auparavant. Lorsque son père adoptif l’avait laissé au petit matin, après avoir abusé de lui, il s’était senti tellement inutile, lourd, malade… qu’aurait-il dû faire ?

 

            Le sentiment de vide était si grand, qu’il eut juste la force de sortir de son lit. Son esprit était trop loin pour ressentir la moindre douleur… il était sorti en silence, tel un fantôme, vêtu d’une chemise défaite. Il avait traversé la cour, le jardin, jusqu’au lac paisible et scintillant au soleil. Il s’était senti appelé, il ne savait pas comment l’expliquer autrement. Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, alors il s’était laissé tomber dans le lac, doucement, sans se débattre. Une main l’avait pris par le col, le ramenant à la réalité. Le silence fut brisé, car il entendait les cris de Siwon à son oreille, horrifié, asseyant de le ranimer avec un bouche à bouche sommaire. Oui, à cette période, Siwon, son ami, le tenait avec tant de chaleur et de douceur. Il avait découvert la chambre de Yesung dans un état inhabituel, et le découvrir dans cet état l’avait fait comprendre avec effroi que quelqu’un l’avait touché, et il ne voyait qu’une seule personne capable d’avoir commis cet acte dans cette maison. Assis dans l’herbe, Yesung allongé sur ses genoux, Siwon ne savait pas quoi faire. Son ami était sauvé de la noyade mais il n’allait pas bien, et il n’irait pas bien pour un petit moment, et lui il était totalement impuissant face à cela. Il n’avait que quinze ans…

— Je ne voulais pas, assurait Yesung, l’esprit embrouillé, devant les yeux humides de Siwon. Je ne voulais pas la donner à _lui_.

— Je suis là, répondait-il. Je vais te protéger, je te le promets.

— Ne me hais pas, je t’aime, continuait Yesung.

— Pourquoi je te haïrais ? pleurait Siwon. Je t’aime, n’oublie pas.

 

Plus tard, pendant que Yesung se remettait lentement de ses émotions dans le lit de Siwon, son ami était parti se confronter à son père. Il l’avait touché une fois, il ne le toucherait plus, quitte à le menacer de le tuer. Le deuxième coup de massue tomba, car, loin de s’émouvoir de sa colère de son fils, Choi lui annonça qu’il continuerait ses études aux Etats Unis, et qu’il ne reviendrait pas avant d’être capable de gérer l’entreprise familiale. On le forçait à laisser Yesung derrière au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui, et le plus dur allait être de lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Siwon ne pouvait pas s’opposer à son père, il était trop jeune et inexpérimenté, mais il fit une nouvelle promesse.

— Je vais vite revenir. Je te promets, jamais je ne deviendrai comme cet homme. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal.

 

Mais il partit bien trop vite, et Yesung s’enferma durant des mois. Son père adoptif ne chercha pas à le toucher à nouveau, mais le mal avait été fait, et Yesung ne vivait que pour voir Siwon revenir. Il n’avait pas compris comment, au bout de trois ans, son ami avait changé à ce point. Il l’avait à peine regardé à son retour, il discutait poliment avec son père, qui mourut quelques mois plus tard. Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : Siwon n’allait pas tenir ses promesses, mais Yesung continuait à espérer revoir son ami qui l’avait quitté. Et il attendit encore durant sept ans, en vain.

 

Que restait-il alors de ses quinze ans ? Yesung passa la journée à réfléchir, car ce sentiment de vide était revenu. Ou bien avait-il toujours été là, et qu’il avait hiberné des années avant de se manifester à nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d’attendre : il était évident que le Siwon qu’il aimait ne reviendrait pas. Sa raison qui le poussait à vivre encore n’avait été qu’un fantôme. Lorsque la cloche sonnant le dîner retentit, il se leva, mais pas pour se rendre au salon. Il se souvenait par cœur du chemin qu’il avait parcouru, dix ans auparavant, et il sortit du manoir lentement, traversant la cour, le jardin. Encore une fois, son absence se fit remarquer au dîner, et deux soirs de suite étaient trop pour Siwon qui fit appel aux agents de sécurité pour retrouver Yesung.

 

            C’était comme si le cinéma de la veille se répétait pour Siwon qui vérifia dans un premier lieu le chenil. Mais il n’y était pas cette fois. Il aperçut une ombre fantomatique au loin, alors il la suivit. Il eut la même impression que si un éclair le percutait de plein fouet. Si Yesung répétait le même chemin, Siwon aussi, commençait à comprendre car il était soudain envahi d’un fort sentiment de déjà-vu. Son cœur sembla le lâcher lorsqu’il le vit sur le ponton, regardant l’eau comme si elle l’appelait.

— Yesung ! cria-t-il.

 

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, les joues baignées de larmes. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de se laisser tomber dans le lac. De ce que Siwon se souvenait, jamais Yesung n’avait appris à nager et le lac était suffisamment profond pour l’emporter. Alors il courut le plus vite possible pour plonger là où Yesung se laissait couler. Les secondes paraissaient durer des minutes entières quand enfin Siwon put lui attraper le bras et lui tirer la tête hors de l’eau. C’était un cauchemar qui se reproduisait, il n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il le fit sortir, l’allongeant dans l’herbe, priant pour qu’il soit sauf. Il fut rassuré quand Yesung cracha l’eau qu’il avait avalée.

— Espèce de con ! s’écria-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

 

Yesung était dans un état second, exactement comme il y avait dix ans. Le cœur serré, Siwon le prit dans ses bras pour apaiser ses tremblements.

— Ta promesse, murmura-t-il. Tu ne l’as pas tenue.

— Quelle promesse ? grogna Siwon.

 

Mais sitôt la question formulée, il se souvint. Il regarda Yesung comme il l’avait regardé à cette époque.

— Je suis devenu comme lui n’est-ce pas ?

— Je n’aurais pas dû rester dans cette maison si longtemps, continua Yesung en posant la main sur la joue de Siwon. Mais j’étais amoureux, et j’ai refusé d’admettre que tu n’étais plus cette personne. J’étais amoureux d’un souvenir, rien de plus.

— Comment ai-je pu oublier qui j’étais, murmura son vis-à-vis, frappé de stupeur. Je t’ai abandonné… j’ai failli à ma promesse.

 

La plaie s’était ouverte, si douloureuse que Siwon fondit en larmes. On entendait presque un masque en verre se briser.

— A trop vouloir en faire, j’ai oublié pourquoi je me suis battu et je n’ai pas protégé le bon idéal. Tu étais ce que je devais protéger, pas le nom de mon père. Le mal dont je devais te protéger, j’en suis la cause.

 

La vérité éclatait. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point il s’était trompé. Il serra Yesung plus fermement contre lui, lui embrassant le front mouillé.

— Je te demande pardon. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis tellement désolé.

— J’ai cru que tu me haïssais, dit Yesung.

— Comment pourrais-je te haïr ?

 

Siwon retrouva la force de se lever, tenant Yesung dans ses bras. Avec discrétion, il le ramena à sa chambre et le déposa en douceur dans son lit. Ils étaient encore humides, mais ils ne s’en souciaient pas. Il se glissa dans le lit à son tour avant de se débarrasser de tous les vêtements qu’ils portaient et qui les gênaient. Mais ce n’était pas pour passer à l’acte charnel. Non. Il le tenait contre lui, entre ses bras, il n’était plus question de le laisser. On l’avait conditionné à être plus dur, à mettre ses sentiments de côté, si bien qu’il avait été incapable de retrouver de l’empathie pour Yesung. Il s’était souvenu de son affection, mais il l’avait mal interprétée, la transformant en désir charnel, sans se soucier de ce qu’il pouvait ressentir. Il se sentait d’autant plus stupide qu’il ne comprenait pas comment il n’avait pas pu voir qu’il lui faisait du mal. La promesse de le protéger, il l’avait transformée en prison dorée où le monde extérieur lui avait été totalement interdit, mais il n’avait pas su le protéger de lui et de son sadisme.

— Tu as dit que j’étais un chien errant, que je n’avais pas ma place ici, lui rappela Yesung d’une petite voix.

— C’était faux, répondit Siwon, qui avait une forte envie de se frapper. Je ne voulais pas qu’on te considère comme mon frère, parce que cela signifiait que te toucher était immoral.

— La façon dont tu l’as dit…

— Etait cruelle et inexcusable je sais, soupira-t-il. Je pense que je vais devoir passer au moins les dix ans qui suivent à tenter de pardonner les dix années que tu as perdues avec Choi Siwon, le signe fils de son père.

 

Pour l’instant, Yesung ne pensait pas encore à l’avenir. Il était encore à se demander si tout ceci était réel. Siwon était contre lui, peau contre peau, sans arrière-pensée. Au lieu de se sentir mieux, il était encore plus perdu dans son esprit qu’avant. Il ne voulait pas croire au déclic qui avait changé cet homme.

— Je reste moi, continua Siwon. Ça a toujours été moi, mais j’avais les yeux fermés. Tu ne me parlais plus, je ne te voyais plus, je n’avais aucune idée de ta souffrance. Ou peut-être que cela me plaisait de te voir malheureux, je ne sais plus. Je cherche à quel moment je me suis planté mais je ne trouve pas.

 

Plus il s’énervait contre lui-même, plus il serrait Yesung.

— Je vais te faire une nouvelle promesse, et cette fois je ne l’oublierai pas. Les choses vont changer à présent, je ne te laisserai plus te considérer comme une chose. Tu es l’âme de cette maison, il m’aura fallu un électrochoc pour m’en souvenir.

 

Yesung le laissa parler. Il se sentait trop bien à présent pour songer à autre chose qu’à l’instant présent. Il n’y avait plus de mépris dans les yeux de Siwon, et cela lui suffisait. Il verrait bien plus tard s’il avait eu raison de continuer à s’accrocher. Siwon l’embrassa avec tendresse tout en lui caressant le dos. Si seulement le temps pouvait s’arrêter à cet instant.

— Tu crois qu’on arrête d’être un connard du jour au lendemain ou bien il faut un temps d’adaptation ?

 

Il n’eut aucune réponse, car Yesung s’était endormi, mais de toute façon la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à cela était lui-même. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, il aurait bien trop de choses à penser le lendemain. D’ailleurs, à leur réveil, ils parurent surpris, comme s’ils sortaient d’un rêve. Mais plutôt que de continuer à se poser des questions, ils préférèrent se redécouvrir tout doucement. Siwon l’avait touché tant de fois pourtant, mais il n’avait pas réellement pris le temps d’apprendre à connaître le corps de Yesung. Il ne se lassait pas de l’embrasser, découvrant de nouvelles sensations, et son compagnon lui répondait avec ferveur. C’était un petit rituel doux et envoûtant.

 

Les jambes nouées autour de la taille de Siwon, Yesung l’appelait à prendre possession de lui. Il savait que cela allait être différent : ce n’était ni une demande égoïste d’un maître de maison lubrique, ni une envie charnelle dénuée de sens. Il avait cru son amour à jamais noyé dans le lac, pourtant il était plus vif qu’auparavant, quitte à se brûler. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur lorsque Siwon s’insinua en lui, langoureusement, amoureusement, le caressant avec passion. Ils en avaient besoin de ces câlins lents, comme s’ils dansaient. C’était une nouvelle expérience, une nouvelle sensation. Ils ne faisaient pas l’amour pour se satisfaire égoïstement, mais pour le bonheur de l’être aimé, et c’était nouveau, surtout pour Siwon.

— Je t’aime, lui disait-il à l’oreille.

 

Tout était si différent que c’en était à peine croyable, comme s’ils étaient encore dans un rêve. Mais pourquoi se réveiller alors, c’était un très beau rêve. La suite leur démontra que ce n’en était pas un, car le réveil de Yesung sonna comme à son habitude à sept heures, et ils n’eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour voir Ailee arriver avec le petit-déjeuner. Elle ne s’était sûrement pas attendue à voir Siwon dans le lit, enlaçant et embrassant Yesung presque à l’en étouffer. Cependant, elle ignorait totalement les événements de la veille, et pour elle, Siwon n’était qu’un gosse de riche pourri gâté qui profitait de la naïveté de son ami.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

— On joue aux échecs, tu ne vois pas ? répondit Siwon avec un grand sourire.

 

Elle posa le plateau repas sur la table la plus proche et s’empara d’un balai qu’elle avait laissé dans le couloir.

— Je vais te tuer, enflure ! s’exclama-t-elle. Sors de ce lit et ne le touche plus avec tes mains sales !

 

Surpris, Siwon s’agrippa au drap et glissa hors du lit, tandis que Yesung attrapa une chemise pour se couvrir. Il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à son amie qu’elle commençait à donner quelques coups dans les côtes du maître de maison.

— Tu n’as pas tous les droits ! Pas avec lui !

— Je sais ! s’écria Siwon en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je suis désolé, j’ai abusé, mais je me suis excusé…

— Tu ne me feras pas croire ces salades !

— Je pense que me voir me jeter dans le lac a réveillé sa conscience, intervint Yesung d’une voix douce.

— Ça ne suffirait pas à…

 

Elle s’immobilisa, stupéfaite par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

— Tu as fait quoi ? reprit-elle sur un ton aigu.

— Tout va bien, rassura Yesung. Ça va mieux. Ce serait long à t’expliquer mais, Siwon et moi, nous nous sommes souvenus d’une vieille promesse.

— Il s’est vraiment excusé ?

— Oui.

— Mais ça ne suffit pas ! cria-t-elle. Pendant combien d’années il a souffert à cause de toi ? Tu crois que ça va s’arranger aussi facilement ?

— Aussi facilement ? s’étrangla Siwon. Ça se voit que tu n’y étais pas.

— Je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais fais-lui encore du mal et je t’enfonce ce balai dans le cul, Choi Siwon ! Quitte à me faire virer !

— On s’ennuierait trop sans toi, sourit-il.

— N’essaie pas de m’amadouer avec tes salades, répliqua Ailee. Il m’en faudra plus pour me convaincre.

 

Alors elle les laissa, traitant Siwon de tous les noms.

— C’est vrai qu’il en faudra plus pour tout arranger, concéda Yesung. Mais je veux croire à un véritable changement.

— C’est sur moi que tout repose alors, soupira Siwon en s’asseyant sur le lit.

— Je veux savoir, avant toute chose… les employés que tu as virés à cause de moi…

— Ils ont juste été transférés à la sécurité des bureaux à Séoul, répondit-il simplement. Je crois que je n’ai réellement été cruel qu’envers toi.

 

Yesung lui envoya un oreiller dans la figure.

— Je me suis senti mal par ta faute, lui reprocha-t-il.

— C’était le but.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? Qu’est-ce que je suis ? demanda Yesung, tristement. Au final, je n’ai toujours pas de réponse.

— Tu es l’âme de cette maison, j’ai dit. Faute d’être la maîtresse de maison. Tu es mon compagnon. Il n’est plus question que tu fasses les tâches ménagères d’ailleurs, c’est toi qui es en charge de l’organisation et de l’agencement du domaine.

— Ce n’est pas le rôle de ta femme ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Oui mais je n’ai pas de femme. Je t’ai toi. Tu es bien sûr libre de tes mouvements. C’était une erreur de t’enfermer dans une prison dorée. Si tu veux reprendre tes études, j’exaucerai ton souhait. J’ai été trop égoïste pour te laisser partir.

— Si je veux une Mercedes ? demanda Yesung sur un ton léger.

— Passe le permis d’abord.

— Une nouvelle garde-robe ?

— Ça y est, tu te prends déjà pour ma femme, soupira Siwon.

 

Yesung ne put s’empêcher de sourire et Siwon lui répondit de bon cœur.

— Ton sourire m’avait manqué, dit-il.

— Le tien aussi, murmura Yesung.

— Une nouvelle garde-robe tu disais, reprit-il en détournant le regard. Pourquoi pas, ça nous fera sortir de cette bulle.

 

Cela signait également un véritable nouveau départ. Les deux hommes prirent le temps de s’habiller, se préparer, et réellement prendre conscience de ce qu’il se passait. Le déclic avait été très rapide, le temps d’un plongeon dans l’eau froide. Yesung, ce matin-là, était très loin de l’état émotionnel de la veille qui l’avait poussé à aller chercher la noyade. Il était plus heureux encore que lorsqu’il étendait le linge en chantant. Siwon avait des sentiments plus mitigés : il était conscient de ses erreurs, il les regrettait, mais il était hors de question de se détacher de tout cela, de faire croire qu’il avait été une autre personne. Il était toujours là, le Choi Siwon, homme d’affaire tenace et respecté, ce n’était pas un adolescent naïf et sans soucis tel qu’il avait été en partant aux Etats Unis. Il avait juste retrouvé la clé de son cœur au fond de ce lac, il avait permis au voile, qui lui cachait l’être qu’il aimait et qu’il devait protéger, de se déchirer. Et Ailee avait bien raison : il allait devoir faire beaucoup d’efforts pour se faire pardonner.

 

            En fin de matinée, Siwon et Yesung prirent la voiture pour se rendre à Séoul. Et tandis que l’un appelait cette excursion « notre premier véritable rendez-vous amoureux » l’autre préférait l’appellation « à la recherche des vêtements dignes d’une lady ». Faire les boutiques n’était pas une chose d’une extrême importance pour Yesung qui était trop heureux de profiter d’une nouvelle liberté. A la fin, Siwon lui offrit même un milkshake pendant qu’il finissait de régler toutes les dépenses. Yesung l’attendait sagement à l’extérieur du magasin en suçotant la paille. Une petite fille en larmes attira son regard, alors que les passants l’ignoraient ostensiblement. Il s’approcha d’elle sans la brusquer et il comprit qu’elle était perdue. Il décida donc de l’aider à retrouver sa mère.

 

            Quelques instants plus tard, Siwon sortit du magasin de vêtements, sacs en mains, mais il ne vit personne là où Yesung était censé l’attendre. Il regarda aux alentours avec inquiétude, et une idée douloureuse lui vint en tête : et s’il avait fui de nouveau, profitant de la situation. Cela révélait au jeune homme quelle était sa plus grande crainte : ne plus voir Yesung était une notion extrêmement douloureuse. Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien revenir après s’être absenté pour une raison logique, alors Siwon s’assit sur le banc le plus proche et il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu’on lui tapota l’épaule. Il releva la tête, les yeux humides et vit Yesung qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il ne dit rien, le laissant expliquer les raisons de son absence, ce qui rassura Siwon, enfin, qui lui dit :

— Tu es mon oiseau du bonheur, je n’aurais pas dû te mettre en cage et t’empêcher de chanter.

 

Surpris, Yesung le serra contre sa poitrine, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il se promit de ne plus le priver de sa voix.


End file.
